Aro's Treasure
by 73Daisies
Summary: Aro has a suprise in store for him. It becomes his greatest treasure. What does the revelation of this entale for our favorite vampires? Begins in medieval times.Rated T cuz Im not sure where to put it. Mostly Vamps.Everyones OOC!


My first fanfic, everyone has such wonderful stories, thought I'd write me one? Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue? Sorry if there's typos, and I love constructive criticism. All characters will be mostly Vamp in nature and will most definitely be OOC. If I make it far enough for the wolves to even remotely be involved I'm not sure they'll be in there. Love me some Jacob Black but not sure how he could possible fit in here at this point in my thoughts? Going to write one chapter at a time with no outline, so crossing fingers it goes well. We're going to pretend (due to my lack of google skills) that this story **begins** in the 1600's. I know there are some who seriously know all about Twilight, so for those concerned citizens, please forgive any of my faux paus. There will be mention of human royalty, please keep in mind this is all fictional no known persons are really used.

Stephenie Meyer with her wonderful dreams owns all things Twilight Saga. I'm just messing with their minds for a while. Sorry for the long author note, won't happen again and if it does I'll wait till the end of the chapter ;).

Enjoy!!

* * *

Aro's Treasure

Prologue

Unknown POV

The lady with mahogany hair and soulful green eyes has been walking along the edge of the forest this afternoon. Feeling alone in her thoughts, not knowing what was about to happen to her this day. So enticing was the thought of escaping from her reality that she may just have ventured further than was truly safe for her. As her thoughts brought her to a momentary panic about the status of her life, she turned and there was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There, among the overgrowth was a beautiful oak tree with branches as big as elephants that were reaching out into space and a trunk that would span three carriages and the sunlight was bouncing through the leaves making it appear as if the stars themselves where shining through the very leaves of the gargantuan tree even though it was right in the middle of the day. Even as the world around her proved ageless, this was surely something to treasure. This beautiful piece of nature was truly glimmering like a thousand mirrors were shining all at the same time at her. It was stunning, mesmerizing and intoxicating all at the same time. She would definitely commit this vision to memory so that she could go back and tell her ladies and gossip about the meaning of finding such a rare thing and of course they would tell her how very brave she was for venturing that far into the woods alone whilst they rolled their eyes at her behind her back.

Allured by the very beauty in front of her, she walked closer and closer eventually finding a clearing near the roots of the majestic tree to sit a spell and rest her weary mind. She ran her fingers over the patterns in the roots that had broken their way through the topsoil of her while her thoughts deceived her and chose to give her little comfort.

There were so many scenarios and plans going through her mind of what she needed and wanted to do with her life. Her father wanted her married as proper ladies are supposed to do. The problem was that she was entirely to adventurous, what gentleman would want to marry a girl such as herself that they would never know if when they returned home from war if she would be waiting in kitchen or bedroom for him as she should. Or the man would figure in her case, she would be off on some dumb and childish conquest of intrigue which for her is entirely possible. She did not want to be stifled by others thoughts of propriety for her. This troubled her greatly as she knew it was improper to have thoughts like this about her father and any potential suitors.

One suitor in particular however had been courting her for weeks and she admitted to herself that yes he was most handsome and would make any woman a good husband, she just wasn't sure she was ready yet. His name was Count Damien and she knew that even as handsome and strong as he was he simply wanted her to upgrade his chances to become a Lord in the land and for her to bear his children who would eventually become rulers of this region. However, he did have one thing going for him she thought that others that have wooed her did not. He genuinely seemed to be thrilled at her sense of impropriety and delighted with her wandering spirit. Several times he has whispered in her ear that he thought these qualities of hers were more than just endearing, that they were ravishing. That admission of his brought tingles along her neck and warmth to extremities better left unmentioned. So she sits and she gathers her thoughts that she knew she would need to tell her father of her preference to him as a suitor and simply hope for the best. She knew she had no other choice in the matter.

But as she rested and was surrounded in her thoughts she barely noticed a beautiful and intoxicating smell coming over her enveloping her surroundings smelling like hazelnut and maple it was so warm and inviting and it seemed to send her promptly into what she assumed was a deep sleep where she had the most amazingly beautiful and mystical dreams.

She slept for what felt like hours, and when she woke she was groggy and she knew the dreams had been too vivid. Something was different, only she didn't know what. She didn't feel right but could not assess the problem and what was causing it. Dusk was beginning to set and she knew the stories of creatures that inhabited deep within the darkness and mystery of the forest and knew better than to stick around and tempt fate further. She needed to leave to go home quickly. She called out for her guard in hopes they would find her and not something else entirely.

A short time later they did as they had been desperately looking for her all this time as usual and as they walked her safely to her home she turned and will never forget the memory of that lasting glance. There by her beautiful tree, was a man she was sure, one had not been there before and second that he had an incandescent and very eerily moonlight glow around him even though it was just barely dusk, but his beauty wasn't what she would remember most, it was his eyes. They were the most vivid crimson she had ever seen. He caught her gazing at him and gave her an uncomfortable but breathtaking smile and from that moment on she knew that as they traveled back her life would never be the same. Little did she know how very truthful and almost precognitive those thoughts would be to her.

But that is a story best left for a later time.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Thanks for the input!!!

Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!!


End file.
